The Adventures of Blurr and Lexi Chapter 1: The adventure begins!
by The Real Blurr the Hedgehog
Summary: Chapter one is finally here! I hope you enjoy this and share it with a friend. Enjoy! PS. There are wiki pages on the three main characters, Blurr, Lexi, and Makuta, on Sonic fan wiki. Summary: A powerful being known as Makuta Botnik hails from Planet X in serch of powerful relics, and targets South Island in search of the Chaos Emeralds. Can Blurr and Lexi stop him in time?


8/24/16

 **The Adventures of Blurr and Lexi Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins!**

On an island in the middle of the Silver Sea, a big airship loamed towards the unsuspecting village, a small one no less. The villagers were congregating, bargaining, and some of the children were playing. Their wise and graceful king stood in his castle balcony next to his son, when he saw the airship arrive.

He quickly ordered his men to get the villagers to safety, but it was too late. The airship struck the village, bringing most of the buildings in flames. A door on the bottom of the airship opened and a tall, biomechanical masked figure and some Skeleton warriors flanked by his side stepped out. The king and his son quickly fled back into the castle, but were stopped by the man's Skeleton troops, some of which pinned down the king's son, who said in horror, "What's going on dad?" Before he could reply, the masked figure entered the castle and walked up to the king, whom of which was held still by the Skeletons.

Then, the figure said, "Where is the Pearl of Power?" The king sacredly replied, "I-I don't know what you mean!" The figure replied, "I know you have it. So how about you stop toying with me and tell me where it is!" The king's son yelled, "Don't tell him dad!" Then, the king finally said, "Even if I tell you, you still wouldn't find it. It's hidden in the darkest parts of the castle, and guarded with my best troops."

Then, the figure leaned forward and said, "I ALWAYS get what I want." The figure was so close to the king's face that he could see the green mass behind his mask swirling slowly. "Troops! Go find that Pearl!" Two Skeletons left and went to the dungeon part of the castle and eliminated the two guards. Then, they said, "It's here!" The figure replied with, "Then get it and bring it to me!"

It wasn't long before the Skeletons returned with the pearl in their hands. The figure said with joy, "It's mine! Finally!" The figure proceeded to open his chest, revealing biomechanical insides, grabbed the pearl with his skeletal arm, and started to absorb the pearl. Then the king said in shock, "Who do you think you are? Destroying a village like mine?" Then, the figure picked up the king by his neck with his skeleton arm after absorbing the pearl and said in a sinister voice, "I am Makuta Botnik." Then, Makuta pulled out his double-bladed sword and stabbed the king.

The king's son watched in horror as Makuta then proceeded to absorb the king's power until he was nothing. Then, Makuta said, "Let the little one go. He's of no importance to us." Makuta and his troops then got back onto the airship and flew off, and on the airship, Makuta asked his second-in-command, ", where's the next relic?" Then, Makuta's second-in-command, Hailfire, flew over and said, "More like relics. There are 7 chaos emeralds hidden on an island called South Island." Makuta replied with, "How long will it take to get there?" To which Hailfire replied with, "Exactly 3 days time."

 **3 days later…**

Blurr the Hedgehog was running through Green Hill zone, when a purple fox named Lexi ran up next to him. She said, "What are you doing? Shouldn't we be at the village attending the mayor's speech?" Blurr stopped running and replied, "Well, yeah. But those are really boring. I don't even know what they are about most of the time." Lexi then said, "But this is a really important one and the mayor requires that all villagers attend." Blurr said, "Do we really need to attend?" Then, without saying a word, Blurr and Lexi dashed off to the village of Mobius.

When Blurr and Lexi arrived, the mayor began his announcement. "Citizens of Mobius, it is with great pleasure to present something that our research crew has found across our whole island. These 7 relics all contain a power that is unmatched by anything else. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, The Chaos Emeralds!" The mayor took a purple cloth off of a glass container, revealing the 7 Chaos Emeralds inside. Blurr and Lexi looked at each other surprised, and looked back at the mayor, who continued his speech. "Now, since these are powerful relics that could easily fall into the wrong hands, we are keeping them in the center of town, protected by a crystal case so powerful, nothing on this known planet can break it.

Then, all of the villagers looked in horror as a giant airship flew over the village slowly. Then, a door opened and a squad of Skeleton warriors came out and chased the villagers off, save for Lexi, Blurr, and the mayor. The mayor said, what's the meaning of this?" Then, Makuta Botnik exited his airship with Hailfire flanked by his side. He walked up to the mayor and said, "I've come for the Chaos Emeralds. Give them to me!" Then the mayor said, "These belong to the town, not some otherworldly creature like you! They're protected by an unbreakable crystal case, so don't bother trying." Then, Makuta took out his dual-bladed sword and shot a beam of energy at the container, shattering it.

Blurr then said, "I don't think those belong to you!" Blurr started to charge his spin dash, then Lexi said, "Blurr don't!" But instead of listening, Blurr launched his spin dash at Makuta, who deflected it with a piece of concrete. Blurr bounced back from the impact and said, "He dodged my spin dash. Nobody's ever done that before!" Then, Makuta turned around and proceeded to retrieve the Emeralds, but before he could grab them, they scattered themselves across the island. Makuta then said furious, "NOOO! They were at my grasp! I would've had them!" He turned around to face Blurr and Lexi and said, "YOU! I would've had them if you didn't jump in!" Lexi replied with, "Those aren't even yours! You might as well give up!" Then Makuta said something that shocked Lexi, "Oh, Lexi, Lexi, Lexi… what am I going to do to you? Oh I know! The same thing I did to your parents!" Lexi looked at him shocked and said, "What did you do to them?" Makuta replied with, "Oh you didn't know? When I invaded this island when you were just an infant, they abandoned you in a secret spot in the forest, and when they tried to protect the village, I eliminated them."

Lexi stood there in mixed emotions and leaned on Blurr's shoulder and cried, while Maktua said, "Now, I'm going to find those Emeralds and nothing is going to stand in my way!" He then proceeded to get back on his airship and fly off. When he was gone, the mayor said, "What do we do now?" Blurr suddenly replied with, "We'll get them back. And kick Makuta's butt while we're at it." Blurr smiled and said, "What do you think Lexi?" Lexi quickly replied with, "I just want to avenge my parents…" Blurr then said to the mayor "Don't worry, we'll get them back. Now, where do we find the first one?" The mayor replied with, "You will find the first one in Green Hill Zone. Return here when you retrieve it."

 **To be continued…**


End file.
